Just Another Fem Tsuna Story
by shadow71496
Summary: Tsunami was so going to murder who ever sent this unbelievably annoying hitman, cause she's apparently unable to kill said hitman. Cover's not mine. Credits go to creater
1. Meeting a Hitman

** Tsunami Pov**

" You know it's not ideal to wake up with a hammer smashing down on your face " I replied, tiredly to the man dressed in black.

He smirked and said, " Please you dodged it, stop being such a drama queen. "

'If only mama didn't hire the tutor. Then I wouldn't have to go though this hell. What happened yesterday was all his fault!' Tsunami thought

Flashback

'A loud sound is starting to make me deaf' Tsunami thought tiredly 'Maybe if I ignor it it'll go away' A few seconds pasted the annoying sound didn't stop like she had hope. 'Grr' said girl growled. 'shut up!' she said loudly in her mind, she reached over to her desk a tossed/throw the alarm clock across the room. Though it unexpectedly broke into piece,'Great, just fucking great, now I have to buy a new clock from 'him'. O well, better get up and clean the mess before mama comes up and checks on me.' Hearing soft footsteps Tsunami move at a quick speed and cleaned up befor Nana came in.

"Tsu-chan what happened?"Nana questioned her daughter.

"Nothing mama just dropped something." Tsunami answered half lying.

"Okay, hurry and come down mama has something to tell you" with that her mother left her daughter to get ready for school.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, brushing her long hair hiding it in a wig, she put on her uniform and a baggy hoddie. She went down the stairs, and...tripped, her wig somehow never falls off no matter what she does(running, jumping, ect). she ended up with a headache, (well you did land on your head so yeah) as she picked herself up and walked into the kitchen.

"Tsu-chan, I'm almost done with your breakfast and lunch so please wait a little longer." Her mother spoke, humming a soft tune.

"Ok,"Tsunami then remembers the news her mother gave her earlier,"Hey mama"

"Yes Tsu-chan"

"What was the news you wanted to give me before" Tsunami asked tilting her head. Nana inwardly squealed at her daughters cuteness and replied

" Ah, yes, Tsu-chan I found a flier in the mail box this morning. It says..."

"You will be starting a home tutor"

"I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation"

"I am young and good looking"

"Pay will be a place to sleep and a meal"

"I call them immediately, isn't great! Maybe you'll fall in love! O but I only want to become a grandmother After you finish collage." Nana said with a dreamy look on her face.

"MAMA" Tsunami shouted , red in the face "We don't even know if it's a guy or not! And it sounds like a scam to me." Tsunami an't believe her mother was already thinking about that, she was only 14 for goodness sake.

After Nana sat down the food Tsunami quickly ate, not wanting to be late, and as usual her mother's cooking was delicious.

"Well is it a bad thing for a mother to want her daughter to have a happy ending?" Nana said pouting.

"It is if said daughter is only 14!" Tsunami now understands how it felt to be on the other side of that 'kicked puppy eyes'. 'I now understands why 'they' always give in after those eyes. It's totally unfair, there's NO way anyone can say no to that!'

Before Nana could reply there was a deep smooth voice spoke,

" Chaos, I am the home tutor Reborn. I arrived 3 hours early to inspect my student."

Before them stood a man in his 20's standing straight and tall. He had a fedora on covering most of eyes and hair. Though his curly side burns and spiky hair at the back of his head were exposed. Tsunami almost couldn't stop her self from touching his side burns. She and Nana found it weird(Tsunami) and handsome (Nana) that he was wearing a (mafia)suit. They noticed a green chameleon(?) on his shoulder. His way of saying hello-Chaos-was also weird.

"So you are the new tutor, huh" Tsunami thought keeping her head down so Reborn wouldn't see it Saying goodbye to her mother,"Bye mama." Giving a kiss to Nana's cheek and grabbing her bag, passing the tutor without a word.

"Bye Tsu-chan" Nana said.

While walking she put on her fake glasses hidden in her bag. For some reason she felt someone watching her but continued... and she bumped into someth-er someone. She look up to see none other than Kyoko Sasawaga on the ground looking back at her.

" I'm sorry" Tsunami said.

"No, it's my fault for not looking" Kyoko said and started to pick up her things.

Tsunami helped her. After she picked every thing up she and Kyoko introduce one another.

"Hi I'm Sawada, Tsunam-yoshi call me Tsuna" She said while blushing Kyoko was the only one nice enpugh to not call her any names besides her mama. So she a bit happy and shy.

"Hello I'm Sasawaga, Kyoko call me Kyoko" Kyoko replyed back.

"I know your pretty popular" Tsunami mused

"I am? O no I'm going to be late! Goodbye Tsuna-kun" Kyoko shouted running ahead.

'Tsuna-kun?... O right I'm wearing the male uniform.' She remembered.

"Do you like her?" She knows that voice, it was that tutor!

"No. I don't, not in that way. More as a friend." Tsunami didn't want to deal with him right now.

"What do you think about her?" Tsunami wished that annoying voice would go away.

"She nice... and ...pleasant to be around." Tsuna blushed at this remembering how nice Kyoko was to her.

"That means you like her. Are you sure you don't have a crush on her?"

"Yes I'm sure I Don't like her."

"You sound like your in denial." Reborn smirked when he saw Tsunami twitch.

"You know what I'll just ignore you." Tsunami was trying to clam down and not(try to)kick 'where the sun does not sun' and just run.

That seemed to Reborn was pissed off, Tsunami smirked at that(Reborn couldn't see it because she was facing the other way), you can't just ignore the greatest hitman in the world, he ignores you! But of course he just keeps his smirk, Tsunami inwardly sighs at that.

"Confess with your dying will." Reborn said and shot Tsunami in the head all of a sudden.

'O my fuging strawberry cakes, is that a bullet coming towards my head! Fuck I can't move, great time to freeze up body! Shit, I wish I had asked Kyoko to become my friend. Mom I hope you live a better live without that worthless man and useless no-good daughter. Please don't cry for my sake.'

Tsunami's body starts to warm up and starts glowing. Suddenly there's sounds of skin and cloth ripping. A loud shout chasing away all the birds in the area. A small orange flame appererd on her head though it didn't burn through the wig, bandges, and boxers.

"I'LL CONFESS WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsunami then runs all over Namimori, climbing a cliff, bouncing off a truck, and other inhuman tasks. All this under 5 minutes just to find Kyoko Sasawaga. And of course she finds Kyoko at school.(serious she said she was going to be late and she's wearing a middle school uniform where else would she be?)

"KYOKO I LIKE YOU, PLEASE BE M-" Poor Tsunami didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was slapped by said girl.

Kyoko was frightened and ran, she felt guilty for slapping Tsunami. I mean YOU try facing a person with bandages around their chest and in their boxers. The flame disappeared and Tsunami had her bangs cover her eyes. She runs and bumps into Reborn. She looks at him with hate and tears in her eyes angry at him, so she snatched her bag back and took out the extra clothes.

"The dying will bullet only lasts for 5 minutes and afterwards you turn back to normal." Reborn said bored.

"You bastard, you... you... because of you, my dreams of finally getting a friend is gone!" Tsunami ran towards her home.

Tsunami quietly opened her front gate and walked towards the tree on her front lawn. Climbing the tree was a piiece of cake, her having bullies chase you for the last 10 years of your life. Opening the window to her room, she jumped in to the comfort it provided. She felt sad, so she took out her stash of junk food, as well as her hidden mini-fridge. She also took out her lap-top and earphones. Plugging the earphones in she layed on her bed with her computer and comforte food, listening to songs and reading manga. At 3:10 Tsunami took off her glasses, putting them back in their rightful place, and proceded to jump out her window. She went through the window just to go back to her front door saying 'I'm home' to her mother. Nana didn't know Tsunami had been in her room the whole day. Going back up to her room Tsunami changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Taking off her bandages and wig in the process. And went down to watch TV. Though not even 3 hours later a knock was heard from the front door.

"Tsu-chan, please get the door for me." Nana said from the kitchen.

"K", Tsunami said back,"Hello wha-"

Reborn stared at her speechless. She stared back at Reborn, it soon became a staring contest.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?"Tsuna asked uneasy.

"I.. So your a girl?" To save his face, he replied calmly, after all Reborn had though Tsunami had been a boy.

She was wearing the boy's school uniform, wore a wig to hide her longhair, bounded her chest, and wore glasses to cover her eyes. So it looked like she didn't have a chest nor feminine features. Obviously she had a burst not the average size either, not to mention her eyes were beautiful.

"No, shit Sherlock. Why the hell are you here?" Tsunami couldn't help but being rude, because of him she last a chance to gain a new friend.

"Tsu-chan, who is it?" ,Nana said coming out of the kitchen,

"O hello Reborn(She forgot that he was coming back at 6:00)both of you please come into the kitchen so we can make Tsu-chan's schedule."

The whole walk there(like 5 ft)Tsunami glared at Reborn, which he just brushed off. After deciding her schedule over dinner, Nana remember something important,

"Tsu-chan and Reborn will have to share a room,because we have no more extra rooms, ok?" Nana made a mental note to have contractors make extra rooms just in case. Then when Nana saw Tsunami was going to say no, she gave The Kicked Puppy look.

'O fuck she doing THE eyes' Tsunami though' come on Tsuna you can do it, say no, say no, say no'

"OK maman" Reborn gave in first, having no time to build up the self-control.

"OK mama" 'Dame it all!'

After getting ready for bed, letting Reborn use the bathroom, she quickly unlocked her room making sure to lock it again she quickly hid all the weapons, extra parts laying on the floor, her food, and laptop. Setting up a floor mat with a blanket and pillow before Reborn knock on the door. Without another word she went to bed, not wanting anything to do with Reborn as of the moment.

' Maybe tomorrow' Tsuna thought slipping in to dream land.


	2. Meeting a No-good

**Forgot to put disclaimer last time, Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me.**

**Reborn's flashback(after Tsunami left for school) **

Nana turned to Reborn" thank you for coming, I hope you won't take it too hard on Tsu-chan, he's my son after all I don't want him hurt."

"Of course , I will come back at 6:00 and knock this time is that alright? And please call me Reborn." Reborn asked.

"Aright then call me mama and see you soon than." Nana said.

I nodded before walking out and closing the front gate, I started looking for my student. All the while thinking why Maman(Itaian accant) used 'chan' instead of 'kun' for Dame-Tsuna. I stopped and looked at the files given to him Baka-Iemitsu:

Name: Sawada, Tsunayoshi

Gender: Male

Birthday: October 14

Appearance: Short brown hair, brown eyes, cute heart shaped face, thin build, and petite body.

Personality : Nice, knows nothing about the mafia, happy-go-lucky, polite, dense, no-good, coward, accepts most things easily, and innocent.

Occupation: Bullied, and falling physical and academic performance.

Name: Sawada Nana

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 31

Appearance: Brown chin length bob cut, brown eyes, cute heart shaped face, thin build, and petite body.

Personality: Perfect house wife, knows nothing about the mafia, polite, dense, accepts most things easily, and innocent.

Occupation: House wife, mother of Sawada, Tsunayoshi

So basically, the mother and son are pretty much the same. Than again I already knew that from Baka-Iemitsu constant bragging about his 'cute family'. Well, should start looking for Dame-Tsuna now. After a few seconds I found him,he bumped into a honey-hair colored girl. I decided to listen to their conversation .

" I'm sorry" Dame-Tsuna said.

"No, it's my fault for not looking" the honey head said and started to pick up her things.

Dame-Tsuna helped her. After Dame-Tsuna picked every thing up he and honey head introduced one another.

"Hi I'm Sawada, Tsunam-yoshi call me Tsuna" He said while blushing at honey head.

'Hmm, wonder why he stuttered while saying his name. O and he's blushing , so he has a crush on her, how amusing.'

"Hello I'm Sasawaga, Kyoko call me Kyoko" 'Kyoko' replyed back.

"I know your pretty popular" Dame-Tsuna mused while still blushing.

"I am? O no I'm going to be late! Goodbye Tsuna-kun" Kyoko shouted running ahead.

"What do you think about her? Do you like her?" I wanted to get some more reactions from him before I start 'tutoring' him.

Dame-Tsuna looked confused for a second, but realization crossed his eyes. I decided to start his training now.

"No. I don't, not in that way. More as a friend." Dame-Tsuna didn't want to deal with me right now, I can see that.

"what do you think about her?" I asked

"She nice... and ...pleasant to be around." Dame-Tsuna blushed at this remembering Kyoko face most likely.

"That means you like her. Are you sure you don't have a crush on her?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure I Don't like her." Dame-Tsuna denied.

"You sound like your in denial." I smirked when I saw Dame-Tsuna twitch.

"You know what I'll just ignore you." Dame-Tsuna was trying to clam down.

That pissed me off, you can't just ignore the greatest hit man in the world, I ignore you! But of course I just keep my smirk I'm not gonna let this brat broke my emotions.

"Confess with your dying will." I shot Dame-Tsuna in the head.

He fell on the ground with a 'thud' and his clothes rip off. I wondered why he was wearing bandages around his chest, I'll have to ask mama later.

"I'LL CONFESS WITH MY DYING WILL!" Dame-Tsuna then runs all over Namimori, climbing a cliff, bouncing off a truck, and other inhuman tasks All this under 5 minutes just to find Kyoko Sasawaga. And of course he finds Kyoko at school.

"KYOKO I LIKE YOU, PLEASE BE M-" Dame-Tsuna didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was slapped by said girl.

Kyoko was frightened and ran, she looked guilty for slapping Dame-Tsuna. The flame disappear and Dame-Tsuna had his bangs cover his eyes. He runs and bumps into me. He looks at me with hate in his eyes angry at me, and he snatched his bag back and took out some extra clothes and put them on.

"The dying will bullet only lasts for 5 minutes and afterwards you turn back to normal." I said bored.

"You bastard, you... you... because of you, my dreams of finally getting a friend is gone!" Dame-Tsuna ran towards his home.

Leaving me to stand there shocked. Cursing the guilty feeling in my stomach became info Iemitsu gave me was clearly WRONG. I decided to follow Dame-Tsuna. When I caught up to Dame-Tsuna he was climbing up the tree near his window. I wonder what he's doing, so I hid my presence. Dame-Tsuna had finished climbing and jumped to his window. I'm impressed that Dame-Tsuna could jump over 4 feet it all, the brat was called Dame-Tsuna at school,and bad at ever thing and always tripping over his feet.

'I wonder why for someone who's failing gym so fast, and was capable of climbing 10 feet in 2 minutes? Interesting, seems Dame-Tsuna's not so Dame after all. Baka-Iemitsu's info was wrong after all. Why would Dame-Tsuna hid his abilities? If he stop acting, he wouldn't be bullied.'

I have a lot of other questions on my mind, and it's giving me a headache. Great I just kept walking and I ended up at a cafe. After paying for my espresso, I wondered around town. Time past pretty quickly and it was already 5:50. I started walking to the Sawada house. I knock this time, taking Maman's warning. Though when the door opened I didn't see Mamas or Dame-Tsuna, I saw a look-alike of Maman and Dame-Tsuna.

"Hello wha-" , The girl looked pissed,"What the hell are YOU doing here?" she asked uneasy.

Wait that tone it's the same only a little higher. I mentally smacked myself, it was Dame-Tsuna.

"I.. your a girl?" If anybody asked, I'd never admit I was surprised. Though hi-her comeback was less than polite.

"No, shit Sherlock. Why the hell are you here?" Dame-Tsuna asked.

"Tsu-chan, who is it?", Maman asked coming from the kitchen,"O hello Reborn, both of you please come into the kitchen so we can make Tsu-chan's tutoring schedule."

'Looks like Dame-Tsuna is already pretty good at glaring, so I just need to see if she can be 'scary' under any circumstances.' I'm pretty surprised how different she is from the file , then again Baka-Iemitsu most likely doesn't know what changed in the last 10 years.

After deciding her schedule over dinner, Nana seemed to remember something important,"Tsu-chan and Reborn will have to share a room,because we have no more extra rooms, ok?" Nana gave a look neither I nor Dame-Tsuna could say 'no' to.

"OK maman" I gave in first, having no time to build up the self-control.

"OK mama" Reluctantly Dame-Tsuna gave in. Dame-Tsuna did you live with that look for the 14 years of your life i feel bad for you.

After Dame-Tsuna used the bathroom, she let me use it. When I knock on the door Dame-Tsuna already set up a mat with a blanket and pillow. Without another word she went to bed, not wanting anything to do with me as of the moment.

' Maybe tomorrow' I thought slipping in to dream land.

**Thanks for those who reviewed to this story, and thanks very much for thank help, I wanted to get a beta to test the story for me, but I couldn't find one, so...yeah. On other notes Thanks to , PrincessNyx15, Yuuki0hime, Guest who read and reviewed. I didn't know that there's a error checker so I didn't use it the first chapter, I thank Yuuki0hime for telling me one. In the last chapter something went wrong with it after i posted it, I think it's cause my computer's REALLY old, It repeated the same thing twice. Also the explanation for a few parts you might not understand: **Tsuna was wearing p*** under her boxers. i also forgot that i wanted to type that her chest is only slightly bigger than a normal 14 year old and the bandages are only a disguise but i'll explain that later on in the story. Also isn't Kyoko the "innocent" type? Plus i asked my cuz(female) what she'd do if someone half n*** appeared in front of her...it wasn't very pretty but rather gory. Also iemintsu.. how ever you spell his name doesn't want reborn to "court" his "cute little tunafish" and thought that Tsuna liked her hair short and kept it that way. And so he sent a file saying Tsuna's a guy. As for Nono, Iemintsu made sure to keep it from Reborn because of Iemintsu's stupidly annoying begging not to tell Reborn. also Tsuna is running around like a madman and looks like an monster, so says a kid from the swinminng contest episode at the the bold i learned it in computer class i'll leave it normal if you'd like. As for the loopholes, formatting, and grammar i gonna have princessnyx15 fix it in later chappies


	3. Down to the ground

**Hey, I'm really sorry i didn't update for so long, I left my computer at my house while I was at my cuzs and they don't have wi-fi. So Imma sorry. BUT, thank you for all your reviews! Also thanks to the following people who follow/favorite me and/or this story. **

**Ely-Yami**

**YaOiLoVeR27**

**Lovely-Ice**

**Cherryblossomstarzz**

**BookWoorm****15**

**TsunaMoe**

**Jeanxjeans**

**kristingreen**

**preppygoth13**

**Zeyra K**

**Black7kitten**

**azamariasp**

**SkyBlue24**

**WriterKillsReader**

** .75**

**Ringoo**

**Detective Otaku 1412**

**Wolf of The Nightly Moon**

**catlover123456789**

**XYukichix**

**Azzurro Neve maiameka**

** .27**

**eichazin1502**

**kaileena Sawada**

**XFireDevil23**

**PrincessNyx15**

**sticy17**

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did Tsuna would be a girl.****  
><strong>

Normal Pov  
>Tsunami did her morning routine and went to eat breakfast. Since she still has some time before leaving to school. Saying goodmorning to her mother, she sat down. Only to come face to face with the man who caused her a life time of embarrassment. Her mother sat down her food and said,<p>

"Tsu-chan your lunch is on the table ok? I'll be back a little late today so you'll have to cook for yourself.

"Alright mama, please get home safely." Tsunami hope Nana would not spend too much time out.

When Tsunami finished breakfast, she put on her shoes and said bye. While walking she saw a few of her bullies, and hid in a nearby bush, thanking her small size for times like this. Praying they wouldn't find her and mock her for what happened yesterday..'til she heard what her tormentors said.

"Did you hear? Dame-Tsuna confessed to Kyoko-chan in his boxers!" Sadden and pissed off that people thinks that she likes Kyoko like that.

"I know! Can you belive the nerve of that..that..that no-good pervert!" Ok this was getting out of hand, who said that she was confessing her LOVE to Kyoko?All she wanted was to ask Kyoko to be her friend!

"Phfffff hahaha good one! Did you know that Michida heard the whole thing and want to duke it out in the gym with him?"

' WHAT?! NO, NO, NO! Not gonna happen, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT REBORN! Because of you I am the laughing stock of my school and I have to "duke it out" with that sorry cheating *Kimochi Warui!'

Feeling so much emotions she didn't notice her bullies walk away, the fact that she's out of the bush, she started walking to her school, and the person sneaking up on her.

"Seems we also need to work on your hiding and observation skills." Reborn said pointly. Though impressed she could hid her presence that well. Snapping out of her horror filled thoughts she sent back a 'as if I care enough' and a 'i have more important problems than you right now' look combined.

" I have enough problems and I refuse to let you be more than one, o wait you already are."

" Snappy today I see. Here's your lunch and I'll be going now, since I dout they'll let me in."

" Good! GO AWAY!" Wait what, let you in where?"

" Where else? Are you blind?"

"Hey! I"m not blind!"

"Uh hun, I ment your school Dame-Tsuna."

"Wah, I'm already at school?"

Reborn wanted to facepalm himself, then smack Tsunami across the head. Then decied not to because all the attention they were getting. Seeing afew- scratch that the entire female population-afew guys as well-swoon at his features. Though the females were happy, most of the males were jealous of him. And due to his arogent personna, he-as you can guess-smirked.

"Tch" 'Attention whore. Wait their all paying attention to him! Thank god, now to run to the classroom as if the devil himself is chasing me.'

While Reborn was being mobbed by girls, Tsunami was getting closer to her classroom. Whem she opened the door she heard insults that hurt her already cracking heart the rest were just plain stupid.

"*Hentai!" "Here comes pantsman!" "Confession of LOVE!" "How Could you confess to Kyoko-chan you no good basterd?"

Just as she was about to walk to her desk she was caught by the club members from Michida's club. They dragged her roughly across the floor and dumped her on the wooden floors of the gym. Signing with depression, she got up and brushed off the dust on her pants. Then that loud, obnoxious, stupid voice sounded,

"There you are you Hentai Stalker. God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't. I shall smite you!"

"Oh, no!" Tsunami was trying to sound sincere and fake a horrified experssion, it fooled the normal students, but not all.

"Don't worry, it's an easy duel that even an idiot like you will understand. You're a novice at Kendo, so if you can get an *ippon off me, than you win! If you can't then I win!", making a gesture at Kyoko, he said, "The prize of course, is Sasawaga Kyoko!"

"Pri..Prize!?" Kyoko stuttered

"What a jerk." Hana was slowly getting ticked off at Michida.

"Let go of me!" Kyoko yelled but was being held by two girls.

"I'm the lead of this battle. No matter what happens, I won't let that prick beat me" Michida whispered and thought 'the armor and *shinai that Sawada Tsuna is going to use has enough weight in it, that two people can barely hold it. The judge is also one of my members. No matter what happens, he won't raise Sawada's red...Heh Heh Heh. Wait'

"Eh, where's Sawada?" Michida said.

"He said he wanted to go to the bathroom, so I let him go" A Kendo member replied

"He ran huh... He uses the toilet escape a lot." A random student told.

"No dout." Another agreed.

"Wha" Michida was speechless.

"God, that No-Good-Tsuna." And another complained.

"What the hell?" ,Michida questioned, "So I get a forfeit win! Kyoko is mine!"

"What a dirty senpai." Another student said

"And I though all senpais were smart" A black haired one said  
>With Tsunami<p>

'Ah, another episode engraved in the history of my life.' Tsunami though while walking down the hall.

"Well, it's alright. I can't always win." Just as Tsunami was finished talking a rope wrapped itself around her leg...and dragged her into the girl's bathroom?

'At least it's clean, wait that's not the point, who dragged me in to a bathroom with rope?'

"Chaos."

"Reborn! What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunami shouted.

"I'm watching to see if you're acting like a mafia boss." Reborn replied easily.

"What? What mafia boss?!" WTF was the stupid man talking about!

"I'll explain at home and don't interupt my speech.", giving a good smack to the upside down Tuna's head he continued," Anyway, you and I have a relationship."

"What relationship? I'm just worthless, so leave me alone." 'Well that's not completey true according to them' Tsunami once again shouted.

"Don't misunderstand, my relationship with you, is just hitman and target." Reboen pointed a gun at Tsuna's(i'm getting lazy so i'm putting Tsuna instead of Tsunami) head.

"Wai-Wait!" She plead

"Die."

'I'm...going to die...I'm now parting with this world...What a waste, If I had the will of dying, I probably could have beaten Michida easily. I'll do it. I'll going to do it!' "No matter what, I'll get ippon!"

And there she blows, once again going into Dying will mode. Dashing towards the gym she, shouted,"Ready Battle!"

"Wah?"

"Woah."

"Hentai!"

"Kyaaaaa, NOO!"

Where the sounds you heard after Tsuna rushed in.

"This is your armor..." One of the two men who were carrying the armor said.

"Wahhhhhhhh!" Tsuna shouted.

The people in the gym also gave a comment.

"Wah!"

"Just like that!"

Though Michida just said,"Pff! HAHHAHAHA, only an idiot would run in naked! Did you think I'd hold back? Eat this you peon!"  
>He hit Tsuna on the head but she just broke through the shinai to headbutt him, and since Tsuna was in Dying will mode, she didn't notice that her chest brushed against Michida's hand. Who went flying after the headbutt, and probably not remember any of it. Tsuna jumped and sat on Michida who was lying on his back(no dirty ideas), the comments, "Mont position?" and "What's he going to do?" were heard. Tsuna raised her hand into a chop-like motion, some people said, "It's a chop!" or "He's goning to hit a *Man." She bought her hand down and stroked Michida on the head...but raised her hand, holding black colored hair and shouted,"I GOT *HYAKUPON!" her action was rewarded compliments,"That's smart,Tsuna." "He never specified what you had to get ippon off of." She shoved the hair into the judges face and yelled "HOW'S THIS?" who replied "EEEE?" which pissed Tsuna off. So she yelled, "DAMMIT" and proceeded to rip out the rest of Michida's hair leaving him bold.<p>

"Sc-scary."

"Is that really Dame-Tsuna?"

She went to the judge once more and show him all the hair she rip-borrowed from Michida's head. And the judge who was now frightened by Tsuna just shouted,

"Red!"

"The flag...was raised..." A person watching said.

'Shuuu' the flame went out in a smoke.

"AMAZING!"

"HE ACTUALLY WON!"

"It was crazy, but you looked great!"

"What a guy."

"It felt good to watch."

"I have new found respect"

Where all shouted at her as she thought,'I beat a guy? I really did beat a guy! IN YOUR FACES NI-CHANS AND NE-CHANS NOT SO DELICATE NOW AM I?. ! And I have to ask Reborn what he shot me with.'

"Hey Tsuna what's on your chest?" someone asked.

'O shit! I completely forgot about that! Ok think Tsunami THINK'

"O I fell earlier and landed on my chest." Ok that should buy me some time.

"And you still won with that injury?"

"Um... Yea?"

"COOL!"

Kyoko walked up to Tsuna, saying," I'm sorry about running away!"

"Eh? No, em..it's fine. And if you don't mind can I say what I was trying to say earlier?"

"What? O ok.." Kyoko was hoping that Tsuna wasn't about to say some certain words.

"Ok well here goes, I like you, please be my friend."/./ (tsuna blushing)

"...Of course!"

"Great, well I'm going to go change and head home. See you tomorrow?" Tsuna said.

"Yea, see you tomorrow!" Kyoko waved bye.  
>At the Sawada residence<p>

"REBORN I did it! I became friends with Kyoko!" She said but no reply as she entered the house. So she walked upstairs and saw Reborn just sitting there.

**Kimochi Warui: Disgusting**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Pon: a singular object like a pencil or a strand of hair**

**Ippon: A point in kendo**

**shinai: A weapon used for practice and competition in Kendo. It's made out of bamboo.**

**Man: It's a way of saying a point in Kendo to the headgear **


	4. Paaasssstttaaaaa

**Thanks to those who just started following or/and favorite this story or the story. Sorry it's really late, I hurt my hand and it's been some really busy weeks.**

**Sinful Vanity**

**theskythatshinesbright**

**RaNDoem**

**bunnykins15**

**bella cullen the original**

**creven16**

**BlueFireMoon**

thoughts: everybody

**Thoughts: Tsuna**

Normal Pov

"Reborn I did it! I became friends with Kyoko!", Tsuna shouted.

"Calm down you imbecile." Reborn said while drinking his espresso he got from who knows where.

"Hey I am not an imbecile, you meanie!" Tsuna felt insulted at Reborn's comment.

"Are you sure you midget, from what I've heard your a blockhead." Tsuna couldn't believe that Reborn just insulted her twice in one sentence.

"Ugh, I can't believe you! Why are you helping me one second(actually it's been a few hours, but hey whatever) and insulting me the next?." She was ready to strangled him until he slowly lost his breath.

"Who ever said I was helping you? I was only following orders, plus shrimp it's funny to insult you." Reborn laughed inwardly at her angered face.

"What?! You..You jerk!... Wait what orders?" Questioned Tsuna.

"That's right, I almost forgot." ,Reborn made a 'oh yeah' face, "My true line of work is that of an assassin, my job is to make you a mafia boss."

Tsunami, at that moment knew she was fuck, so she stared at the man who claimed to be a assassin and wondered whether he lost his mind, wait did he just say mafia boss?

"What a mafia boss?!" Tsuna shrieked and thought,**'No no no no no No! I'm not mafia material! Oh god please tell me your kidding.'**

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become a astounding mafia boss, the method is up to me."

"What certain man? Is your head ok?"

"Shall I shot you again?"

"Umm, no. I'm good, I'd also rather not become a mafia don thank you." She said as she got up.

"Sorry, oh wait I'm not. But you don't have a choice little girl." He got up as well and followed her, "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, you so called assassin. Imma hungry so imma gonna cook for me." Tsuna spoke in a babyish way.

"Stop talking like that, mafia bosses do not talk like that. And I am a assassin you no-good girl."

"No way man, anyway what do ya wanna eat?" Tsuna asked.

"Italian, wait can you even cook?" He said annoyingly.  
><span>

"How dare you? I can to cook, just watch me." She rolled up her sleeve and pulled out a knife.

"It better be good or else." Reborn said, pulling out a gun.

"Hey! No water guns inside the house!" Tsuna shouted at Reborn.

"It's not a toy you dimwit." Slightly pissed, she thought Leon was a toy.

"Oh, ok. Sure it's not." A sarcastic comment came from our cute tune fish.

"Just keep you mouth shut and make the food." He was getting annoyed but just kept it in.

"I thought I couldn't cook." She took out some ingredients.

"You won't be if you keep talking."

"Want are you gonna do? Chop off my hands?" She raised the knife which gleamed.

"I just might."

"Well, if you do that I'll die from blood loss." She bought it down and chopped the onions.

"As if I was unprofessional enough to do that and make the food you dork." That comment wasn't so much of a question but a command.

"Fine meanie pants." Tsunami blow a raspberry."Now get out of the kitchen." Reborn compiled to that, seeing as he was hungry.

**60 minutes later**

"Ok, you ungrateful assassin, food is ready." She sat down the food with all the utensils needed.

"We still have to see if you can cook or not, stupid little girl." Reborn replied rudely.

"Why do have to pick on my height so much, ya jackass?" She pouted but started eating.

"I'm not picking on your height, I'm simply stating the truth, midget."

"Just start eating you prick."

They started eating and honestly Tsuna was a pretty decent cook, almost better than the vongola cooks. Well it's not like he was going to tell her that but it wasn't like she had to know. He kept convincing himself that she wasn't all that good so she didn't need to know until said cook interrupted his thoughts.

"But the way who is the 'certain man' you were talking about?" She asked,"Wait how are you done already? It's barely even 10 minutes...Oh, I see, so you DO like it after all." Reborn looked down at his plate, saw that she was right and knew that to save his face, he had to do something. So he pulled out Leon, who in turn turned into a pistol, and shoot a few millimeter away from Tsuna's ear. And simply said,'There was a bug' and left flea-walked out the kitchen.

**'Phfff, ha Tsuna: 1 Stupid Jackass of a hitman: 0. Aww man, that stupid hitman never answered my question!'** Tsuna thought while washing the dishes, as she had finished just then. After she was finished, she went upstairs and went into her room. Seeing the hitman 'asleep' she mentally danced a dance of joy, cause a sleeping hitman means a quite hitman. She went and took a relaxing bath, but while doing so, she realized that Reborn was sleeping on her bed and set up trap around it! She started thinking about the scores again,**'Tsuna: 1 Smart ass hitman: 1. haaaaaaaaa, at least the water's relaxing. But Reborn said that a certain man sent him, who could that be? Well Ira-kun said his dad was a mafia boss, but it's not the same family right? But he could make a flame like the one that appeared on my head, though his was different and so were their's. Oh shit, I think I'v been in the water too long, my skin's red and wrinkly, time to get dried up.'**

She walked out the bathroom and slept on the one Reborn slept on the day before, not without cursing him for stealing her bed.

**Next day**

"The mafia boss, a leader who rules a criminal organization. Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand. Willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all. Seem as a hero by the children of the slums..."

"Oh, is that right?" Reborn questioned.

"How the freak would I know? Your the one forcing me to read it!" She screamed.

"Read it every morning, because you are the person who will become the tenth generation boss." Reborn didn't seem affected by her scream at all.

"Haven't I been saying no! There's no way I'm becoming a mafia boss!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything on my own." Reborn somehow pulled out a gun- Oh who are we kidding, it's REBORN we talking about.

"I'm very, very worried." Tsuna said as she got up to get her bag.

"Hey, why do you wear those?" Reborn said pointing to her wig and glasses.

"Didn't you know? Appearances lie." Tsuna answered as she walked out her room , to her mother(Nana come home later), ate breakfast and left.

**At school**

**'Everyone has been treating me differently since I defeated Mochida-Senpai. Some are freaked out but, no-one's calling me Dame-Tsuna. It's like they respect me now, I mean it feels awkward but I'm happy about it.'**

A student patted her back and said 'Sup Tsuna' and Tsuna replied with morning with a awkward smile.

**"I guess being shot with the Dying will bullet wasn't so bad after all."**

"SAWADA!" A yell sounded.

"M-Morning." Stuttering because of the sudden shout.

"Um, I need to ask a favor of you!" The black haired student said while clapping his hands together in a praying-like-form.

"Huh, favor from me?" A questioning look appeared on her face.

"The volleyball tournament is today, but we are short a regular. I want you to play!" A desperate look come on the male's face.

"ME!" **'Why would they want me to play? Oh, I bet it's cause I beat Mochida-Senpai.'**

"You seriously looked amazing when you beat Mochida-senpai! Lend us that strength!"

"Er..But that was.." **'How do I explain some rude as hell assassin shot me with a bullet that doesn't kill me if I had a will to live or complete something. Just because I'm suppose to be a mafia boss to a family I don't even know!'**

"Come on I'm begging you, please! We really want to win!"

**'What should I do? I've never played volleyball before. Wait, if I get shot with the dying will bullet, it might work. But is it really worth getting half-naked again? They seem to really need my help though. ARGGHH, curse me and my heart!'**

"Then...I guess I can do it."

"Seriously!? If the hero who beat Senpai joins, then we have nothing to fear!"

**'Hero...'** "Alright, leave it to me!

To be continued...

**Ira-Italian-Wrath**

**OK people there's a poll on my pov 'bout who'll end up with our little tuna fish! Though since i dout there's going to be much people reading I don't know how long the poll will last. I'll give you guse a 5 chapter notice when it does, k?**


	5. Reborn, You B&tch

**Thanks to those who favorite/reviewed! **

**phantomhollowhime****1**

**Aurora Lacroix**

**Sylrenvia**

**HyperHoshi**

**Natumi2002**

**micar**

**RaNDoem **

**(Bold) Arthur's thoughts**

**Bold someone/everyone's thoughts**

**Bold Tsunami's thoughts**

"Tsuna, we're starting." A member of the volleyball team said.

"Go ahead first." **'Stupid Reborn where are you when I need you? Knowing you, you're probably watching over me somewhere drinking coffee'**

Tsuna looked for him and was about to give up until she smelt, a bitter scent coming from what looked like the cooking room**(I know a 6ft+ tall man can't fit in so I don't gave a fuck... Plus IDK what da fuck Baby Reborn was hiding in)**

**"**Chaos." The man replied while sitting in a comfy chair, with another vial filled with what she assumed was coffee. Somehow the cooking room no longer looked like the cooking room, more like an armory from a military.

"How did you get in the school again?! And what the hell did you do to the home economics room!" How did no one notice the room was black with weapons everywhere? She did not know.

"My bases are all over the school." He stated calmly.

"How on earth did you do that!?" **'The stupid hitman has been with me most of the time how in the world so when and how in the world did he do this?!'**** "**Wait! Shot me with that bullet again!"

"I could, but you'd die."**(Aww, you do care!)  
><strong>

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"If you don't regret anything when you are shot with the dying will bullet, you won't revive. Does a person like you, who has gotten cocky from all the compliments, have any regrets?"

"AH! That's right! S-so the dying will bullet is unusable!?"

"Want to try it out?" Reborn grinned like the devil.

"No! It's ok, it's really ok!" She scrambled back. The door of Reborn's armory shut suddenly and a, "Well good luck, hero." was heard.

**'Are you kidding me? I just got over being humiliated in front of the whole school and now, if I mess up again, the whole school will mock me...again. I don't want! I don't want that at all! Maybe I'll just go home...NO I'll be running away again. It's why Ira-kun doesn't talk to me or even look at me anymore, because I'm a coward.**

"Huh? Tsuna-kun, you're playing volleyball right?" Kyoko said popping outta no where...and made Tsuna jump. But she continued,"The stadium's that way, if you don't hurry it'll start. Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Y-yeah." She stuttered while being dragged by Kyoko.

**'Well I'll just have to end this quickly.'**

"WHA?" The whole school was there and seemed to be waiting for her, heck there was even a banner with her name on it. The people near the entrance shouted things like,"YO! Our incredible ringer is here!" "God making us anxious!" "Go Tsuna!"

**'They're really depending on**** me.'**

"Finally, Tsuna!" A teammate said.

"Show us something incredible!" Another requested.

"Yeah, something crazy!" A glasses wearing one added.

**'Not good! Not good at all! I wanna go home! Arghhh, I have to at least try right?'**

The whistle screeched and the ball went to Tsuna and hit her in the gut, and wobble but didn't fall down to the ground**(Trust me, a hit to the gut hurts like a bitch. I experienced this and made others experience this as pay back. I also didn't want her falling to the ground cause, I want her to have more pride in this story)**. When she was hit, she refused to fall and show people that she was weak, but at the same time thought that she couldn't do it and should just give up. The crowd grow confused, but Tsuna just hoped that the ball wouldn't go towards her anymore. As luck and everything else seemed to go against her, the ball kept moving to her like metal and a magnet. This made her team lose the first set, and crowded broke out in whispers. "Horrid." "He sucks pretty bad." "What is he doing?" and "Can't believe it's the same guy that beat Mochida-Senpai." These comments went to her heart, tearing it slowly and painfully. Even her teammates seemed to be against her, asking if she even wanted to play, and demanding that she'd get herself together. Her team shouted at her saying, that they were playing seriously, that she was holding them down, and that she really was dame after all. The last one crushed her, stomped on her heart and laughed at the mess it left, but she pulled her emotions together and acted like she always did at school. She lied to them saying she had 'twisted a leg' while fighting Mochida and it had started hurting again. The students being as retarded as they were, fell for it.

They said, "Huh, seriously?" and "So that's why you were off."

Tsuna then asked if she could go to the nurse's room, and got replies of "Well, we'll only have five people." and "Oh,well. Go on."

**'Alright, now I can go home, sorry guys but imma leaven. Hm? Injury?...Ah, everyone's hurt.'**

Their previous words echoed in her head, when she couldn't help but feel guilty, they made it worse and said,"Hey, hurry up and go." "Sit out the rest if you have to." to her. The crowd saw as she ran out and mocked her saying she gave up and that she was useless. Kyoko heard these whispers as well and felt worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the gym<strong><strong><br>******

"Not going home?" Reborn asked as he walked closer to Tsuna, who was washing her face.

"Yeah, I'm going." She said as she ran back to the gym.

"Later." Reborn stood there before leaving as well.

**'How embarrassing, getting cocky and accepting the request. And I even tried to** **use**** the dying will bullet to do what everyone else worked so hard to do. I'll do everything I can...Then I'll apologize to everyone after it's over.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Where ever the hell Reborn was<strong>

"As long as you understand. Take this!" The man said as the bullet dive through air.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Tsuna<strong><strong><br>******

The bullets hit her in the legs and she fell, her teammates saw her fall and asked if she was alright.

**'The Dying will bullets? Why shoot my legs, and nothing's happening either. Nuts!/But there are holes in my pants, what was that?'**

"Here it comes Tsuna! Block!" Her teammate shouted.

"Ok!" **'Do all I**** can****!'** She jumped high and the ball, once again, aimed at her gut. All the students in the gym gaped like a fish out of water at how hight she could jump.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Sawada residence<strong>

"The jump bullet?" She wheezed out while Reborn acted like a bitch and sat on her back, while forcing her to do push ups. She got motivation from the gun pointed at the back of her head.

"The 'Dying will bullets' is just the special effect of the vongola family's bullet when it hits your brain. The name and effect of this special bullet changes depending on the part of the body it hits. Now pop quiz, where did I shoot you?"

"The...knee, wait no, the quadriceps!" She still wheezed because of the man sitting on her.

"Wrong, I shot you on the forehead and the quadriceps, idiot." He whacked her across the head with Leon. Though he was impressed that she even knew that quadriceps existed and where they were.

"Dame-it! And stop causing me brain damage! What are you trying to do give me amnesia?" She continued to rant, but her anger fueling her energy to do push ups faster, Reborn almost lost his balance but being Reborn, he defied gravity and stayed on top of Tsuna.

"So as you can tell, when you are shoot in the quadriceps, you are able to jump higher. There are as many effects as body part names." He pretended that he didn't just whack her and she didn't lash out.

"Wow, but why were you hiding such important piece of info from me. You only told me about the dying will bullet."

"It seemed like you would depend on the bullet, so I didn't say anything...But you didn't depend on it." He got of her and walked towards his suitcases and opened one. She was thankful she could finally stop the push ups.

**'He really does care somewhat about my well-being, huh? His methods are crazy and rude, but they are...effective?'**

"But that's not the real reason, if I don't keep shooting, I'll get rusty. I can shoot a lot now."

**'He looks ridiculously happy. Which is really creepy."**

"Now, who said you could stop?", He smiled sickly,"Punishment is 50 laps around Namimori, 10 sets of 50 push ups, 500 sit ups, ect, ect, you'll shower, I'll tutoring you in all subjects, and at 1:00am you'll sleep.

**'Oh dear god, I am going to slowly murder who ever sent this spawn of the devil. I'll filled their bodies with cuts and bruises and then brake some ribs and bones. Next I'll stuff them in a barrel half their size, that's marinated with salt and lemons. Then I'll drag their bodies out and cover them in honey and have bees chase them. Hehehe, Muwhahahhahahahahahahha. Oh, I need mom to sigh something.'**

She told Reborn and left to tell her mom, as for him, he was reading her mind, and was slightly happy she called him a spawn of the devil. But he was excited for Tsuna because the person who sent him was Baka-Iemitsu. When Tsuna came back Reborn kept his word and had her run around doing laps, exercises, and studying, but he took it lighter on her then he originally wanted. Mainly because he was proud of her and her sadistic thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, now peoples, there be a poll on my pov about who tuna-chan should end up with, if you want someone on there that isn't message me.<strong>


	6. Smoking glare

**Thanks for the favorites/follows and reviews! **

**Roningirlkisa**

**Chocozoe**

**Akatsuki Yume**

**Poosa-ard**

**animefan1237**

**Kaiko pyon**

**yaissa-chan**

**"Blah" Tsunami's thoughts**

**"Blah" Some else's thoughts/everyone's thoughts**

**(Blah) Authoress's thoughts**

* * *

><p>"We have a transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato"<p>

**'Italy, Reborn's homeland"**

"Hey, isn't he hot?" A girl said.

"He's come back to his homeland!" Another screamed.

**'I guess...then again I can't really tell if people were pretty or handsome, hell even people who can't see can tell better than me. Wait is he glaring at me? Oh no he didn't, let's see how he'll react if I glare back.'**

As she said, she glared back at the unsuspecting smoker, who flinched at the intensity. He hadn't thought a girl with no relation to the mafia could glare like a grown mafiso that knew about the harsh world and could kill him. He was even more surprised at how no one had noticed the glare

**'Ooo la-la, looks like I can make a guy flinch even when I'm wearing glasses. Bet Pavone-nii would squeal like a girl when he finds out and Re-kun would be smiling wider then he already does. Lungo-nii would ask me to fight him and when I'm bruised and beat, he congratulate me. Avidit****à****-nee(Imma makin her a girl so shut up and by this point you guys should know who I'm talking about)would go to Ira-kun saying she deserves more money for rubbing off on me. Cucciolo-kun would tell me good job and go on praising me, though not as much as he does to Ira-kun. Ira-kun probably still wouldn't see me. WAIT, why is that new boy coming towards me? And why does my heart hurt every time I look at him, it's the same feeling I get when I see Yamamoto-san.'**

"Gokudera-kun your seat's over there...Gokudera-kun?"

The silver head still had the nerve to kill the leg of her desk. So, she decided to once again glare at him, said boy flinched, and yet again not a single soul saw the glare. Before the people near her asked if she knew him, she stopped glaring. Because of Gokudera's "Bad boy" act, the boy next to her said he was probably a delinquent, though all the girls(Except Kyoko and Tsuna of course) all but swoon.

* * *

><p><strong>After class<strong>

While walking Tsuna had bumped into what looked like gangsters, who in turn mocked her. Not noticing she dropped her glasses**(Her wig is the thing that won't fall off, not her glasses. Just if you forgot)**

**'Who the fuck are these people? Are they seniors? From the way they're dressing, they sure as hell don't look like it. In fact they looked like people who need a better style of life, better yet someone to lead them. Whatever, I have to apologise to the rough-housers, mama always said I shouldn't rude.'**

"Gomen, I wasn't looking." She bowed and muttered as she walked away. Or at least tried to but was held back from a wrist grab.

"Hey kid, you got a pretty face, why don't cha hang out with us for a while.**(Period is not a mistake)** After all, who wouldn't want to hang out with hot seniors like ourselves." The one with tattoos on his arm oh, so arrogantly demanded.

**'Who the FUCK do you think your touchin, ya bastered?!' (Ya, she's a gangsta accent, deal with it)**

"Get your hand the hell off me before someone chops it off and eats it!" She glared, not wanting strangers to touch her. The...hooligans flinched and ran off, after dropping the glasses and stepping on them.

"BITCH!" ,She yelled. The glasses had been a gift her mother due to her being shy, somehow the gift made her feel more confident and less introverted. She had to get them fixed but for now, she care fully picked the broken pieces up and went to the nurse's office. There she got a plastic baggy for the glasses to rest placed in, and delicately put them in her pocket. As she walked out for some fresh air, a gruff voice spoke out,

"You aren't fit to b-...who the hell are you?", Gokudera growled.

"All I did was take off my glasses but you can't tell who I am?" ,she was pretty pissed enough and didn't need another reasons to go on a rampage.

"Listen here shrimp, just because you're a candidate for the Vongola tenth, doesn't mean you can go around insulting people. You don't know what it feels like, being toss aside , treated like a tool. While you're living in luxury." He spat out his smoke and pointed his finger at her.

"Stop pointing it's rude, or maybe you want someone to bite off your finger. And how the fudging hell did you know what the Vongola is? Are a mafiso, if you are then...REBORN GET THE CRACKERS DOWN HERE! I KNOW YOU SENT THIS SMOKER AFTER ME! AND I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IN THE TREE, COME OUT YOU ESPRESSO FREAK!" She yelled at one of the trees near her.

"Are you crazy? Why would you call the all mighty Reborn an..an..an espresso freak?!" The said smoker face-palmed her supposedly stupid outburst.

"I don't know, maybe because he is." She said a little to calmly,but she hear an unnatural breeze, "What was that?"

"What was what? I didn't hear anything." Gokudera stated.

"Not hear you dummy, I felt i-" She **was **going to continue but she felt a smack against her head by a pistol.

"Dame-Tsuna this is Gokudera, a member of a family that I called over from Italy. Gokudera Hayato, you can earlier then expected."

"I knew it, you were the one behind this after all. Can you tell me when you sent a hitman after me, and not sen-" A bomb hit the ground near her, Tsunami was getting pissed at the fact that she kept getting cut off.

"Hey, are you the man the 9th generation's highly trusted assassin, Reborn?"

**'So, Reborn's a highly trusted assassin, who would have thought?****(Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that he turn your home eco. room into an armory?)'**

"You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada right?"

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"** Tsuna said with a smile that promised pain and death. Gokudera and Reborn stopped at their conversation as they felt a leaking evil aura.

"He said, 'You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada right?'" Reborn just sealed Gokudera's fate.

"The hell you will! Who the peach do you think you are? Going around threatening people? And you, don't go sending for assassins to kill me. So what if you want to train me, you can't do hiring hitmen. well actually you can, but! not on my mother or me." Tsuna gave a motherly look as she scolded the two males, while she though, **'Ni-chans can defend themselves so I don't have to mention** **them.'**

"Who are you to mother me? Die!" Gokudera throw bombs.

**Oooook people, I don't feel like writing this part, mainly cuz I'm getting cramps and I'm lazy so I'll just skip to a somewhat important part.**

* * *

><p>As Tsuna was defusing, Gokudera couldn't help but wonder why she wrapped her chest. But by doing so he dropped a bomb, and by dropping a bomb he dropped another. This kept continuing until, all the bombs he was holding dropped on the ground. Tsuna noticed this and did a mini jump dive and pushed Gokudera along with her as the bombs went off one after another. Reborn's dark eyes burned with jealously when he saw Tsuna so close with another male, though he didn't know why. Tsuna being as innocent as she was, just got off him as the flame went out. Gokudera being a guy that was under her, felt the bouncy area and wonder why he felt it if Tsuna was a guy. She offered the boy a hand but stopped midway when she felt negativity coming from Reborn's direction, but saw nothing when she looked at him. When Gokudera saw that she was willing to give her a hand went into puppy mode.<strong>(yadayadayada skip to after everyone's speeches)<strong>

**'Alright then, last trump card, after all, what male wants to be under the command of a female? Hmm, if I act cute it should help make him think I'm weak.'**

"Umm, Gokudera...how do I say this?...I'm a girl." She forced her self to blush and fidgeted. "And do you mind if I put some clothes?"

While Gokudera just thought she was too cute and it didn't matter if she was a girl or not. Though wondered why she had chosen to dress in the male uniform. Still she could probably take over the world with cuteness, and many would agree with that. Not to forget that when she pushed him out of danger he felt the physical strength she held and will probably have bruises for weeks, she'd defiantly had the power to become 10th. And so, he just went into 'Puppy mode to the extreme!' as someone would say, and handed her his shirt. Just as he was about to say his thoughts to his beloved boss, a voice cut him off.

"Oh no no, these guys are cutting class." A boy wearing a headband said.

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year." Another told.

"How many front teeth do you want broken?" The last one said with a bat in his hand. None of them recognized Tsuna so, they continued looking arrogant.

**'It's those hooligans again, tch.'**

"Leave this to me." Gokudera said as he pulled out bombs.

"Hold on, I got this." She walked up and said to the idiots and glared. The idiots only now realize that Tsuna was there and backed off. "Ok, now piss off."

"W-wh-what makes you think t-that we'll listen to you, y-you pipsqueak?"

"How dare you insult the 10th? DIE!"

**Thanks for giving me advice, I really do need it. I think that you guys are great for telling me what I need to work on, no sarcasm intended and I take your advice a certain point of improvement. I am thinking of another title and I'll take suggestions if you have any. Also please PM me if you would like to beta for this story, we all know I really need it, after all what do you expect from a person under 20 years of existence. Thought I was going to give a good detail about me didn't you. Here are translations sorry if they're wrong I got them from google translate...so yeah.**

**Pavone-Italian-Peacock**

**Re-Italian-King**

**Lungo-Italian-Long**

**Avidità-Italian-Greed**

**Cucciolo-Italian-Puppy**

**Ira-Italian-Anger/Wrath**

**Gomen-Japanese-Sorry **

**Hontōni mōshiwakearimasen-Japanese- Really sorry**

**And I'm pretty sure you can find out who these people are. Can someone tell me how to attach my poll to my forum, I got no clue. And yes, my Tsunami likes to make cannibalistic threats and is a glutton. **


	7. Surprises

**Thanks for those who favorite/reviewed/followed this story and/or me. I figured the poll thing out...it was frustrating...But thanks to those who tried to help me! I still have no idea how I did it though. Anyway to the people who reviewed, favorite, and followed.**

**Nightocean**

**kingillusion27**

**jazica**

**RaNDoem**

**Jayrynn**

**shin18theOtakubooklover**

**INSECTgrl**

**yaissa-chan**

**(blah) Arthur's thoughts**

**blah Tsunami's thoughts**

**blah Someone's/Every ones thoughts**

* * *

><p><span><strong>'I thought of angels, choking on their halos. Get them drunk on rose water. See how dirty I can get Pulling out their fragile teeth, and clip their tiny wings.<strong>**Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name, it will be held against you. Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name.'**

"Sawada. Sawada. Sawada!" The science teacher, Nezu called.

"Yes." She got up to get her test, when she finally heard.

"Pfft." She reached for it but, it was snatched out just before she could take it.

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but let's say there's a sole student that scores in the 20 point range and painfully lowers the class average. According to me, who's come through an elite course, that kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious society."

**'If heaven's grief brings hell's reign, then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. (I know I'm bad news)For just one yesterday(I saved it all for you)I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind of way. Still, I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. (I know I'm bad news)For just one yesterday. (I saved it all for you)For just one yesterday.'**

"I saw it!" A boy yelled.

"Woah, 26 points!" A girl said.

"He still no-good Tsuna." Another random guy said.

"Next, Suzuki." **'Ha, that'll teach Sawada to pay attention, no student is allowed to let their mind wonder in my class.'**

**'Letting people down is my thing, baby. ****Find yourself a new gig. ****This town ain't big enough for two of us. ****I don't have the right name, or the right looks, b****ut I have twice the heart. Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name, it will be held against you. Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name (name)'**

The door slammed open and in walked Gokudera Hayto himself. Tsuna said 'Hello Gokudera-kun' before Nezu yelled,

"Hey! You're late! What're you doing coming in at this time?!" Gokudera just growled out, "Aah?!" and made Nezu cower back.

"Man, he's scary." A boy trembled.

"Word around is that he beat down the senpais." A random girls says.

**'If heaven's grief brings hell's reign, then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you ) I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind of way. Still, I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday. (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday'**

"Good morning 10th!" The starry-eyed boy said.

"Wha?" "What's going on?" "When did they become friends?" "No wait, Tsuna probably became Gokudera's bitch." Were whispers going around but Tsuna heard nothing thanks to her earphones.

"This is just hypothetically speaking,but let's say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late and without a question he hangs out with loser trash."

"Old man, I won't forgive any insults towards the 10th generation, Sawada-san" Gokudera seethed.

**'If I spill my cards, the world would never look at you the same way.****And now I'm here to give you all my love, so I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away yeah.****'**

"I said it was hypothetically speaking..." Nezu trailed off.

"Yo, 10th should I drop this guy?" He made a cheerful face when he faced her.

**'****If heaven's grief brings hell's reign, then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind of way. Still, I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday. (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday.'**

**School Office**

"You guys are expelled!" Nezu yelled like he had almost been killed...oh wait, was he had.

"Calm down Nezu-kun." Someone more reasonable said.**(Principal)**

"How can I calm down? I was assaulted physically!" He yelled and questioned. "Sawada and company should be immediately expelled with joint responsibility."

**'What's going on? I had my music playing and when I looked at Nezu, he was on the ground with white bubbles forming from his mouth. And I am not going to be expelled, I put up with their bullshit for too long to be expelled over some stupid accident!'**

"But to expel them might be too hasty." The eldest man calmly said.

"So giving them a probationary period would be fine.'" The two eyed man huffed out.

"Wha?" The principal was trying to get the two boys out of trouble but just got them into more.

"Principal, if I recall, there was a 15-year-old time capsule buried in the playground that couldn't be found, and you were going to have professionals dig it up." He said arrogantly.

"Ah...yeah." He paused like he was remembering something.

"Let's have these guys do it. If they can dig up the 15-year-old time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven...But if they can't...Expelled immediately!" He yelled.

"That's outrageous!" Tsuna and Gokudera shouted.

**Hallway**

**'The hell, that's just not right. 26 points on a test? That's nothing, I mean you can suspend me, but I get a break. But being expelled...That's different, I wouldn't be able to see my friend anymore'**

"Are you really going to accept expelling?" That arrogant voice appeared again. She looked over to the...armory?

* * *

><p><strong>Fall Out Boy - Just One Yesterday Lyrics I got the lyrics at MetroLyrics And sorry this week's chapter was short, I had to work at my family's workshop.<strong>


	8. Capsules

**Thanks to those who reviewed/favorite/follow this story.**

**Nastu Yuuki**

**xxxlovelovekaichilovelovelovexxx**

**kanna-yamamoto**

**minerbbi**

**Foxfada**

**(blah) Aurthor's thoughts**

**'Blah' Tsunami's thought's**

**'Blah' someone's/everyone's thoughts**

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to accept expelling?" That arrogant voice appeared again. She looked over to the...armory?<p>

"Hell no...Wait why are so small?! And why the fudge do you look like a baby?!"

**'Is it lunch time yet? I'm hungry.'**

**(Just imagine Baby-Reborn) **She shouted as the baby Reborn's tongue headed straight for her head and landed, leaving a red mark on her forehead.

"Ow! Reborn what was that for?"

"This is Leon the form memorizing chameleon, you probably didn't notice because he hid his presence...But he was on my head the entire time."

"I did notice!" She also noticed she'd been shouting a lot since Reborn came.

"10th..." A voice came out.

"Ah Gokudera-kun." Tsuna made a 'aha' sound, when she recognized the voice.

**'Wonder why he's with Reborn.'**

"Reborn-san was just instructing me the basics of killing." She mentally face-palmed and thought that even though there were guns surrounding nearly every inch of the walls, it looked pretty comfortable.

"More importantly, things turned out like this without me knowing you didn't want to be expelled that badly! Since things are like this, let's go dig up the time capsule at any cost" The bomber rambled.

**'He's a lot nicer then I th****ought.'**

"I have a good idea in mind, just leave it to me." Gokudera smirked.

**'Well he's not that much of an idiot at least, and he seems to be sweet inside...'**

"If we blow up the ground with these it'll be fast! This is your share!" Gokudera pulled out bombs and grinned.

"Wait that's not-" The smoker ran off before she could finish.

"I'll see you there!" Was the last thing she heard from the boy.

**'That idiot! How is blowing up the school going to help us?' **She picked up the bombs the bomber left.

"Man you are messed up Nezu-Sensei. Telling them to dig up a time capsule that isn't buried." The gym teacher said.

"The principal is the one that's messed up. He forgot that 15 years ago there happened to be no time capsule buried." The two teachers laughed about it as if they wouldn't care if the students died.

**'YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?**!** I OUTTA KICK YOUR NARCISSISTIC ASS**!****! YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF AN ADULT****!'********

"Those bastards will be expelled no matter what. Well, if they were ever to break the playground in half then I might reconsider it."

********'YOU WANT THE SCHOOL BLOWN UP FINE I'LL GIVE YOU A MESSED UP**************** SCHOOL********************!********!'************ Just than, a loud explosion went off and a piece of the school hit Nezu in the head.

"What what?" "Ah." "The playground is exploding!" "What was that?" The students shouted/questioned at by the windows.

**'Alright Gokudera! Blow it up and make that snarky bastard pay! Wait doesn't that mean we might be blamed for the damage? If that happens then we'll be expelled and I'll lose my friend...I..I don't want that..."**And Tsuna remembered they needed to find a capsule.

"Gokudera doesn't seem to think you'll be expelled. There got to be a way not to get expelled." She jumped at the sudden voice because she forgot that Reborn was still there. He lowered his gun due to height difference and shot Tsuna in the head.

"Reborn! Split the playground with my dying will!" She yelled as the soft cotton material ripped and a glowing Tsuna shot up. Her wig stood on but her glasses was still in her bag broken, revealing her once chestnut colored eyes with sparks of gold, now orange with a red huge but still had some specks of brown. Her chest was still bounded and for some reason it looked like it was flat, Reborn was definitely going to question her later. Her only other form of clothing reminding was her boxers, which looked ok for both genders; black with white baby dragons**(The dragons were cute so shush, plus I don't understand the difference between male and female clothing...Besides dresses, skirts, and the obvious.)**. She ran outside with Leon who jumped on her shoulder,when outside they stopping near her right-hand man.

"I was waiting 10th!" Gokudera shout over his shoulder.

"Locate the ground's weakness!" Leon turned into two, thin, pole-like, rods banding near one end so Tsuna could hold him with ease.**(how did Leon split into twos Idk, ask the author who wrote KHR?) **After the transformation was complete, Tsuna shouted,"Dowsing!"

"Awesome..." Gokudera trailed off.

"Leon can morph into anything he has seen before in his own size." Reborn stated proudly. The then there was a sudden tingle from Leon and that was enough for Tsuna to yell,"Fault discovered! Break here!" and form her hand into a fist to punch the innocent ground. Though as her fist was thrusting forword 4 bullets shot her in the shoulder, elbow, arm, and spinal cord.

"Shoulder, elbow, arm 3 hit combo is the megaton punch bullet. Direct shot to the spinal cord is the heat-resistant skin bullet." Reborn said standing with a sniper in his hands.

"I'm going too!" Gokudera cheered as if it was fun destroying school property. The bombs that were thrown in the air separated from one another and exploded different areas, while Tsuna's fist meet the ground like a reunion**(you know how Tsuna's clumsy)**even though they meet yesterday when she collapsed on to the ground anonymously**(*Cough*Reborn*cough*).  
><strong>

"Earth...Earthquake!?"A male student whimpered like a sissy.

"What's going on here?"

"That's Gokudera and Sawada right!? What are you doing on the playground!? Looks like you'll be immediately expelled...!?" Nezu stood speechless at the papers in front of him.

"The 15-year-old time capsule didn't show up but a 40-year-old capsule came up instead. Why are the test scores of an elite-course guy like you in the time capsule of our ordinary high-school? And these scores...What the hell!?" He lifted the test papers up, showing 2,0, and the like. Nezu who looked like death appeared in front of him, turned white and tried to weasel out of the crime he committed.

"Tha-that's..." Nezu tried to make excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>Office<strong>

"OK, thank you." ,Tsuna sighed in relief,"Waa, I'm relieved we didn't get expelled."

"Oh come on 10th, were you seriously worried? I'd trade my life to prevent anything like that from happening!" Gokudera put on a determined face on.

"Gokudera-kun..." She trailed off.

"Isn't it great to have such a reliable subordinate?" Reborn came out of no where and scared her.

"I said I don't want a subordinate! Besides, I'd rather have Gokudera as a friend." Tsuna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, the tests in this school are a cinch huh?" He rubbed the back of his head humbly.

"You need to learn, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated simply.

* * *

><p><strong>OK peoples, so far from reviews and polls the leading people are,<strong>

**Hibari Kyoya-3**

**Reborn-2**

**Rokudo Mukuro**

**Kozato Enma-1**

**No-one-1**

**That's pretty much it, vote for Tsuna-chan. After all she needs some love after Reborn's tor-*cough*training.**


	9. Baseball hitman

**Sorry it took me two weeks to update, I went to visit my family who lived HOURS away from here. And I had a hella of a cold. so I had to take some ****medicine that mad me...not me... for that week, so not a very fun winter break.**** Also when I wasn't high on medicine they, my cousin, have really slow internet so every time I try to look at the manga to check or even on here to type it's slow as fuck... Anyways thanks to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited this story/me and/or voted and for waiting so long:**

**AnimeLover313**

**Aninhaloka**

**Clarindas**

**minerbbi**

**Ruka-Yuuya**

**RaNDoem **

**Natsu Yuuki**

**yaissa-chan**

**(Bold) Arthur's thoughts**

**Bold someone/everyone's thoughts**

**Bold Tsunami's thoughts**

**NOTE! I, for some reason cannot add a user on this chapter so I apologize.**

* * *

><p>"Are we done choosing teams?" The team caption asked.<p>

"Just one left."

"I'm saying you can have no-good Tsuna on your team."

"No-way! We don't want to lose." The other team caption shouting their refusal.

"He was amazing at volleyball but we know he sucks in baseball." His team member agreed.

**'Yes yes, I know I suck. Tch, ya rude bastards don't gotta rub it in. Well it was nice that A****vidità-nee sent me a new pair of glasses, though I can never figure out how she sends things so fast. And Gokudera has to resupply his bombs so it's lonely...****'**

"Isn't it alright? Just join our team." Before her stood Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Are you serious Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in." The caption complained.

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?" Yamamoto said as he sling an arm around the caption.

"Well if Yamamoto-kun says so." A team member said.

**'Yamamoto's as nice as always, he let me play on his team knowing that I am going to bring them down. Not to forget he has everyone's trust so it'll be hard for anyone to say no to him. He's the baseball team ace as well, haaaa, the boy's got the looks and talent...Bet he's got enemies because of that, then again he's too nice to hate. It's not fair for the girls to just sit there while the guys have to play...Why? Why must I act like a guy nee-san and ni-san? I have to go through all this physical labor for what!?'**

Yamamoto hit the ball and it went flying over the fence quickly. As the leather ball flew Yamamoto run the bases while looking apologetic.

"Oh, so sorry." Yamamoto put his hands together and ran.

"Pft, you should just use one arm." A catcher shouted because of the distance.

"Nice! Yamamoto!"

"Yeah!"

"All hail baseball freak!" The boys on his team patted his back.

"Takeshi!"

"So hot!" The girls at the benches yelled.

**'Faaaa, Yamamoto great at baseball. how cool. He nice to me as well maybe, maybe he'll-'**

* * *

><p><strong>With Reborn <strong>

"Yamamoto, his athleticism and popularity are needed for the family." Reborn smirked from one of his mini-bases.

* * *

><p><strong>Back ta Tsuna<strong>

"It's all your fault, No-good Tsuna!"

"That's why i didn't want him on the team."

"Go sweep the field by yourself!" Her teammates scowled at her.

**'In the end we still lost...Maybe I shouldn't have just daydreamed the entire time.'**

"Do it seriously!' Tsuna wondered why everyone likes to scream like they're dying birds that can't do anything.

"Tch, loser." One of her teammates were obviously mad at the fact they lost the game and placed the blame solely on her.

**'Maybe I'll just go home and read some manga while eating some sweets. Ah. my beloved sweets,they get rid of this useless pain females have to feel.'**

"Help has arrived!" A sickeningly cheerful voice was heard.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked, surprised that someone would help her."Sorry, it's my fault, and you even let me join your team."

"Don't worry about it, it's only PE. I'm counting on you, my target stock." Yamamoto waved it off like it was nothing while Tsuna gave a questioning look.

"Aren't you amazing lately? Like in the Kendo battle and volleyball tournament. I got you in my book." The ace of the baseball team gave a sheepish smile.

"O-oh thanks?"

"In comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"What? What're you talking about, it's that baseball skill that's amazing."

"It's not going that well." Yamamoto said grimly.

"Hmm?" The cross-dressing girl questioned.

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball." He stared off into space like he was thinking about a serious matter.

**'I see, he's in a slump..."**

"Tsuna, what should I do?" Still staring into space.

**Well, if I'm right about this guess, Yamamoto-san really needs to start resting more, after all I was in his place while I was exercising with nee-san and ni-sans. And resting did help A LOT. Ah, my ****muscle cramps and aches..."**

"Uh, I think maybe you shouldn't practice so much and just rest for a day...T-that's just my opinion, don't mind it."

"Hey now, I'm sure your opinion matters, I'll try it. Thanks!" Yamamoto slung a arm around her and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada house<strong>

"Did something good happen?" Reborn asked while cleaning one of his guns.

"You can tell? Well someone I know came to me for advice." Tsuna smiled a little. Reborn saw that but didn't like Tsuna smiling because another male ,but couldn't tell what that feeling was.

"About that Yamamoto." He stated with a bit of anger.

"How did you know?" She looked rather surprised despite knowing Reborn was probably watching her.

"Make him your subordinate." Reborn commanded.

"Oh my god, you're going to turn my classmate into a mafia member too!? Absolutely not! Yamamoto's hot on baseball! Plus I want to help Yamamoto as a friend!" She yelled out.

"You should try getting hot too for once." The hitman smirked and pulled out a flamethrower and aimed at her, though inside he was jelly of how much she'll protect another man.

"That the wrong meaning of hot." Reborn said when he stopped.

"Don't say my line you jackass!" She yelled. Oh, Reborn, didn't you know? You don't try to cook the girl you like.

* * *

><p><strong>School the next day<strong>

"Hey everyone!" A boy shouted as the door was slammed open. "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"Yamamoto from our class?"

"Hmm? That's impossible" Two boys said.

"There are good and bad pranks you know." A fangirl spat out, angry someone would joke about her crush like that.

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm." The boy tried to explain.

**'Oh fuck****! That idiot, I told him to rest****! Fucker, why does no-one ever listen****! Damned males, can't get anything through their thick heads. My stomach huuurrrtttsss****!'**** (Yep ladies and gents, our dear Tsuna is on her time of the month. Ladies you/you'll know how this feels, it's pretty annoying and you not only have a chip on your shoulder, you have the whole aisle.)**

"Anyway, go to the roof." The same boy hollered.

"Okay!" All the students followed.

"Tsuna let's go!" Kyoko shouted in a hurry.

"Um, right! I just need to do something first!"

* * *

><p><strong>On the roof<strong>

"Hey Yamamoto this isn't funny."

"You're taking it too far!"

"Heh, sorry but that's not true. After the baseball god threw me away I have nothing left." The small smile on his face didn't match his grim expression.

"No way..."

"He's serious!?"

"That fence is rusty and might fall apart any time too!"

"What to do? What to do!? That fence might break and Yamamoto seems to not care about it! I need to find a effective way to get him down with out struggling." Tsuna thought as hard as she could.

"You want to help Yamamoto as a friend, right? Then don't run away." Reborn stood in front of her and pointed a gun at her.

"Reborn! Wait, time out!" She got up as fast as she could and ran from the hitman. "Hey stop it!" She ran from him but bumped into someone and fell. She opened her eyes to see that she was in front of everyone and right next to Yamamoto.

**'Shoot, my yelling seemed like I was telling Yamamoto-san to stop, not that I don't want him to live, it's just really ****embarrassing to do this in front of so many people.'**

"If, you've come to stop me it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings." Yamamoto muttered.

"Um?"

"For someone that's called No-good Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over the feeling at failing at everything, right?"

"What? No, you and I live differently." Tsuna spoke in a unsure tone, but that only made Yamamoto mad.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine student now as opposed to me." Yamamoto turned and had a angry face on.

"Wha! No! It's because I'm no good. You who tried his best at everything and has many **'fake'**friend. I on the other hand never put any effort into **'school'** things and barely have any friends. What I told you yesterday was the advice you said you'll try, but you didn't did you? So has is it that I am arrogant, when you are the one who lied? Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, or you wan to die because of a career ending accident...Unlike you I've never had those kinds of intense thoughts. In fact I never thought about dying because even if I'm treated badly here, I still have a mother to go home to and see her kind smile. Like me, you still have a father to return home to don't you!? Wouldn't you regret leaving your father all alone, without anyone to be there with him! Without his only son to talk and laugh with! To have his son around when things are hard but still have a caring family! How do you think he feel when he wondering why his son wanted to die, wondering if he did something to drive you there! Thinking it was his fault, do you want that! Thinking it'll be a waste to die from something like this... So I can't understand your feelings, sorry. Later!" Tsuna spun around and tried to run but was grabbed by Yamamoto.

"Wait Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted while reaching to grab Tsuna who in turn slipped and fell onto Yamamoto. The force and weight caused the fence to break and both Tsuna and Yamamoto fell off the roof. The students all screamed and the two falling yelled with them. Reborn on the other hand stood in the hallways of Namimori High-school like his student wasn't falling to her death.

"Now is time to get into your dying will." He raised his gun from his side and shot.

**'We're falling...Yamamoto...I want to save Yamamoto."**

"Mid-air reborn!" The clothes quickly burnt off as the now half-nude male-look-alike had a burst of energy. The glasses she was wearing had fallen off due to the high speed, revealing her pretty, pretty, narrowed eyes."Save Yamamoto with my dying will!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled when Tsuna caught him in her arms and tried to stop falling by pushing her feet on the school.

"Shit, can't stop!" She yelled as she only kept sliding on the building."Damn it!" She then turn so her back was facing the ground and Yamamoto was on top of her.**(Get those ideas outta yo head)**

"Wha, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said in a questioning scream.

"Additional shot." Reborn shot Tsuna in the hair whorl this time damaging the brunette's wig.**(So yeah, Reborn knows where Tsuna actual hair whorl is because she takes it off at home. And yeah Reborn is sorta going to start paying a whole lotta attention to Tsuna-chan cuz, well, ya know, he be winning the poll right now...)**

"Itches! My tsumuji itches!" And a spin came out of Tsuna's hair whorl.

"If you if the tsumuji it's the tsumuji hair-growth spring bullet." Reborn said from his spot, watching darkly as Yamamoto's head was pushed into Tsuna's chest.

"No way."

"They...they're safe!"

"That's not possible..."

"Maybe it was a joke of Yamamoto's? Using wires or something..."

"Yeah."

"Tsuna really is a hentai, huh?"

"Let's go, let's go." The whole student body went to their appointed classrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna and Yamamoto<strong>

Yamamoto, you ok?" Tsuna worriedly asked.

"Yeah. Tsuna, you're amazing.", to which was questioned by Tsuna,"Just like you said. Have to do it with your dying will. I don't know what I was thinking, nothing good comes from my idiocy. Oh yeah, Tsuna, question...are you a girl?" Yamamoto put on a blank face.

"Wha? H-h-how di-d-did y-you kn-know?" Tsuna questionedly stuttered.

"Remember? You put my head on your chest and I felt something soft on my head. It sorta like a marshmallow..." Tsuna face-palmed at this and felt like her face was on fire, she knows how this felt due to Reborn.

"Yamamoto-san please don't tell anyone." Tsuna said bowing.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Yamamoto smiled.

And Reborn sat in his satin colored chair drinking espresso with a dark smile on his face, thinking:

**'Family acquired, Yamamoto Takeshi, when we meet, you will face hell on earth.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumuji-Japanese-Hair whorl<strong>

**Votes for who'll be with Tsuna! Though I'm almost positive Tsuna's gonna be eaten by the leading people. ^.^ So far the top 3 sadist are leading with a person much like Tsuna. I'm a bit surprised someone would want Tsuna to be alone...Whatever if I missed a person you would like Tsuna to be with, then pm me or review. Oh yeah, if you pick a poll option that states the following (tell me), then you have to tell me which person from that group you're choosing:**

**Reborn: 11**

**Hibari Kyoya: 6**

**Rokudo Mokuro: 4**

**Kozato Enma: 1**

**(tell me)Varia: 1**

**No-one: 1**

**And that's pretty much it, everyone else has no votes. Oh, m grandma just came to america from china so, my family will have to take care of her. she lives with my uncle and I get along with his daughters almost like we were sisters so I take care of his younger ones...The older ones are pretty cool as well so I don't really have time to type. Anyway I/they will go to each other's house almost every break we get to take care of my granny. I have less work in their house because I don't gotta clean my house when I'm over there, so I can type on my phone in the notes and find a way to get the chapters on the phone as well. My beloved computer will have to stay in my house because my fucking sibling won't shut up about being bored.**


	10. Two Tsunas

**Helllooos peoples!** **I'm sick and everything hurts so my mum made me take some medicine for my brain, body, and other stuff! It's messing with me right now so sorry for future notice, cause I don't give two shits when Imma sick!** **If you're wondering I try to update every week if not two. Thanks to those who favorite/review/followed/voted/ me or this story**

**cagna**

**Annie Matsukaze**

**Natsu Yuuki**

**Kaileena Sawada**

**RaNDoem**

**TsunaMoe**

**Kaiko pyon**

**Dreamlover508**

**Roningirlkisa**

**zairaswift**

**Domoki**

**yaissa-chan**

**Natsumeii**

**(Bold) Arthur's thoughts**

**Bold someone/everyone's thoughts**

**Bold Tsunami's thoughts**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! How are you?" Tsuna spoke into her orange and black laptop. She was wearing a black baggy shirt with the word 'Drifter' in white capitals and a not-so-detailed bat-like sign below it. She also wore some soft blue sorts, with pockets on both sides. Her glasses were taken off and her waist length, brunette, hair was let down.<p>

**Tsuna's pov**

"Tsu-chaannn, are you eating well?" A green haired male stretched out my name.

"You're new glasses are ready, there's a discount of 50% on this pair." This time a hooded figure in the form of a baby informed me.

"Principessa! Is there anyone bothering you!" A tall man with lightning shaped burns questioned.

"VOI, ARE YOU KEEPING UP WITH THE EXERCISES!?" A long silver haired man shouted.

"Ushishishi, we're fine Principessa, what about you?" Yet again another person spoke, this one with blonde hair covering his eyes, a silver tiara, and a crazed grin.

"I'm good Re-kun, yes I'm eating well Pavone-nii, thank you Avidità-nee I'll send the money to your account tomorrow. And the only person that's bothering me right now is someone I want to take care of, mom hired the stupid man to*cough*tutor me, thanks though Cucciolo-kun. Yes Lungo-nii I am doing the exercises, and much*sigh*much more. " I thought of how Reborn 'tutors' me and I wish he'd stop making my room smell like war world 3 had just occurred. "Oh! I wanted to show you guys the new picture and wanted your opinion. I feel like it's missing something, but not sure what."

"You have a new picture! Ahh, Tsu-Tsu always did drew beautiful pictures." Pavone-nii made a** (manly?)**squeal.

"Ushishishi, how are the art supplies working for you, Principessa? If you don't like them, well, I'll just have a little talk with the store clerk..." Re-kun raised his knives with a insane grin, which went even more crazed then usually.

"Hmph, Principessa art is the best!" Cucciolo-kun praised me.

"ABOUT TIME!" Lungo-nii shouted at the poor PC.

"Would you like me to find a buyer this time?" Avidità-nee asked.

"No, I want to keep this one." I slowly dug through my closet, it took a lot longer to search for since I didn't want Reborn finding them.

**'Where did I put it? I'm pretty sure it's here somewhere. Ah****!'**

**Tsuna's pov end**

"Here it is!" Tsuna carefully came out of the cave she called a closet. Then when she was in front of the computer screen she show them the painting. It was a picture of all of them under a Sakura tree, wearing normal clothes. It seemed like it was a sunny day so the petals left shadows everywhere. Pavone was sitting on top of the picnic cloth and was unpacking sweets. Re was throwing knives at Avidità who was easily standing there, knives going straight through her tiny body. Cucciolo was sitting on the right side of his beloved boss, his weapons besides him. Said boss was laying on his back with his eyes close. Tsuna was next to Pavone, helping him unpack the goodies. All of them had a grin, smirk, tiny smile, and everyone had a happy face on, like they were happy to just be alive and enjoy each other's company. Just as the group was about to speak Tsuna heard a female's voice with her tutor's, so she scrambled to say good-bye to her family-like figures, close her laptop, and hide the painting. But, just as she came out of her mini-dungeon she tripped...And fell onto Reborn's suitcase, which in turn lock onto her wrist, bought her head forcefully bought forward, and out appeared a sharp blade gleaming above her head.

"What are you doing Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he waltzed in with Kyoko behind him.

"Reborn! You're suitcase is trying to kill me!" Tsuna shouted, though got herself out while accusing the innocent**(hah)** suitcase.

'**Kyoko? What are you doing here? More importantly, what's she doing with Reborn?'**

"Hello, I nice to meet you. I'm Sasagawa, Kyoko. Can I say you have really pretty hair?" Kyoko smiled.

"Thanks." Tsuna blushed.

"You're name is Tsuna right? I have a friend with the same name." Kyoko said absentmindedly.

**'She doesn't recognize me? Oh yeah, she doesn't know my gender...'**

"Yeah, Tsuna's a nickname. My real name is Sawada, Tsunami." So bowed.

"You even have the same **(What do you call it? The term for last names in japan) **last name. What a coincidence." The honey-haired girl said.

"Ahahaha, right coincidence...Anyway, did Reborn do something?" The comment earned her a smack from Reborn.

"I asked her to come over so I can return her money, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn sat on her bed with his legs crossed and continued,"I went to a coffee shop today." And magically images popped up.

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee shop <strong>

"I forgot my wallet so give me an espresso on credit." He started even though the lady taking his order was only looking at him with hearts in her eyes, clearly not paying attention.

"I'll pay for him." Kyoko said to the male cashier next to the love-struck girl. Gave a 'good-luck' look to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the trio<strong>

"And so that's how it went. Thanks Kyoko" Reborn looked at Kyoko.

"You don't have to worry about it." Kyoko smiled.

**'So that's what happened, it was surprisingly short...Why are they sitting so close together? Reborn are you...Do you like... Oh my god, do you like Kyoko? You accuse me of liking her because you were jelly huh? You bastard, you mistreat me but you're so nice to her****!? Fine be like that****!'****(Remember, Tsuna still at her time of the month.)**

"You've come all the way here; Make yourself at home." Reborn smirked.

"Thank you! I don't mean to be rude but, are you two siblings? You don't really look alike." Kyoko beamed.

"I'm not his little brother, I'm Tsuna's home tutor" Reborn said with a bored tone

"Is that so, you two get along so well though." She giggled and knocks were heard.

"Hello, welcome! I'm Tsuna's mother." Nana said pleasantly.

"Hello, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko." Kyoko once again smiled.

'My, she's cute. Tsuna's friends with such a girl.' Nana thought.

"Isn't it hard to have this no-good girl as a friend?" Nana said.

"No! Erm." Kyoko tried to say something.

"Please make yourself at home, I won't bother you." Nana left with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry! She always jumps to conclusions. She's clueless sometimes..." Tsuna said in a 'I'm sorry-I'm tired'-tone.

"O-okay..." Kyoko stuttered.

"Why don't we play something?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"How about this?" Reborn held a revolver up.

"What's that for? Are you going to tell us to kill each other?" Tsuna said in a suspicious tone.

"Of course not." Reborn scuffed. "Russian Roulette." He continued to say pleasantly.

"Why did you say it in a way like you were remembering nice memories?" Our heroine was slowly freaking out.

"Sounds fun!" The obvious girl agreed.

"The bullet is for party use, it's safe." Reborn pulled the trigger and out popped a cute clown.

"Hmm." Tsuna's intuition flared.

"Kya, how cute!" The girl squealed. "Let's try, Tsuna-chan."

"Okay..."" Tsuna still had a bad feeling about this.

"Who's going to do the honers?" The only male asked.

"Me!" Kyoko volunteered.

"Ok Kyoko." He handed her the gun.

"Wah, I'm getting nervous." Kyoko said with a smile while holding the gun. "Kuu." Annnnddd pulled the trigger, Kyoko laid on the floor with a bullet in her head.

"Ah, I loaded the Dying Will Bullet." Reborn said in a straight voice.

"What! Are you kidding me!? Kyoko!" Tsuna offically freaked.

"If she were regretting something when she died, maybe she could come back to life with all her might." Reborn tried to push the blame off.

"Don't be so irresponsible!" Tsuna caught him.

"If Kyoko dies, there will be one less hitman in the world." Even though she knew she couldn't kill him it was worth a try.

"Look." Reborn pointed at Kyoko. She was in dying will mode but she was quite, not at all like Tsuna. She got up and walked down the stairs.

**(Skip to the kitchen cuz it's the same situation)**

**'Isn't it hard to have this no-good girl as a friend? That line!'**

"I'm made you labeled her as dame. You labeled her like that without any consideration." Kyoko picked up a chair, throw it, punched the refrigerator and broke more stuff.

"She's mad because mom called me no-good..." Tsuna smiled to herself and hit herself for thinking Kyoko was so low.

"I won't let you get away." Kyoko grabbed Nana by the collar and lifted her up.

"Ahh, mom!" Tsuna shouted.

"No other way." Reborn sighed."I'll just have to use that. Reverse 1 ton." He pulled out a hammer from his suitcase.

"What are you doing with a hammer?" Tsuna asked.

"Watch and be amazed." Reborn said arrogantly. He lifted the hammer and swung it across Kyoko's head, the force pushing out the dying will bullet. The two females dropped, Kyoko because of the dying will bullet, Nana from shock and lack of oxygen.

"Reverse 1 ton can disable the dying will bullet. Only I can use this technique, though. Now she'll think of her dying will time as a dream." Reborn put the hammer on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you use that earlier!?" She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasagawa household<strong>

**'But it was a weird dream...A dream where I tried to retract what Tsuna-chan's mom said "no-good girl". Both Tsuna's are really sweet.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Principessa-Italian-Princess<strong>

**Voi-Italian-You**

**Russian Roulette: the practice of placing one round/bullet in a revolver, spinning the cylinder, aiming at one's own head in a suicidal fashion, and pulling the trigger. If the spin lands on the bullet, well an unlucky soul just passed on.**

**Reborn: 16**

**Hibari: 9**

**Mukuro: 5**

** First generation: 2 **

****Xanxus: ****2****

**Enma: ****1**

**Yamamoto: 1**


End file.
